The inner smile
by porkehXx
Summary: The Professor is having some difficulties managing his personal problems. And will the presence of them help him get better? set after the events of the unwound future
1. Chapter 1

**PL. The inner smile**

* * *

Chapter 1

This story takes place in the life of professor hershel Layton. We are going to look at how he handles his current problems. He always solved problems of others, with his magnificent puzzle solving skill. However, unfortunately now, the problem is his own. For some time now, he has been living alone. The story takes place after the events of the unwound future. Flora, his adopted daughter has been going back and forth between the professor's home and St. Mystere. Lately she has been there more and more, leaving the professor alone in London. On holidays, he joins her, but he never really liked the place after Luke's departure. It just doesn't feel right. Right now, he teaches at the University of Gressenheller. His everyday life consist of waking up, breakfast, going to work, teach, solve dean Delmona's puzzle, go home, eat dinner, make assignment for the students and sleep. The only other thing he does between those activities is sulking. He sulks about being alone. He sulks about missing luke. He sulks about every small little thing and forgets how to smile. When Flora gets home from St. Mystere he pretends to be happy for her. He acts as if nothing is wrong. However, so many things are wrong in the professor's head. More than he knows himself.

But let's have a look at the professor, let's have a look at how he is going to solve this puzzle. The puzzle of loneliness.

_Hershel Layton_

My name is Professor Hershel Layton. I would like to tell you about my story…but it all seems so insignificant now. You see, I am alone now. Not just _this _moment, but alone for quite some time. As a grown man, I should be able to handle being alone right? I should be able to overcome such a trivial matter. Moreover, I am going to. I suppose I would say ''that's what a gentleman does''. However, does he? I haven't a clue. If u ask, how come you are so alone? Well…I am not all alone. I have my adopted daughter Flora who is here for me, but she is gone a lot. She likes to travel to her hometown, St. Mystere to see her relatives. But that's a completely different story. I might tell you one day. For some months ago, I also had a wonderful apprentice. His name was Luke Triton. He was a bright young boy who followed me everywhere I went for the last couple of years. I adored him as my own child. Unfortunately, he went to study abroad. America I believe. I do miss his daily talk about animals. And then there was another person…I think it had been over 3 years since the last time I saw her. She was my assistant on the university. A very bright and talented young lady called Emmy Altava. She was the strongest person I knew, and the bravest. She was also very beautiful and…ahem, I'm getting off track. Things happened and we had to part ways. Although I never wanted her to go, she felt she needed to. That's also a story I might tell you one day. Emmy and luke both had to go and I feel it will be long before I see them again. It pains my heart.

Currently I am on my way to my mentor and dear friend, Andrew Schrader. I am in need of his guidance in my ''situation''. I park my car next to the building my mentor is currently living in. I wait for a second and breathe heavily. Will he really be able to help me? I don't think he understands. I step outside my car and close the door shut. I look up and see his window opening. A small man with a grey beard appears and waves at me. I smile and wave back. I enter the building and inhale the nostalgic scent the building brings. I proceed upstairs to the top floor. When I arrive, I am greeted with a big smile and the scent of freshly brewed tea.

''hershel my boy, it has been forever. How are you?'' my mentor beamed.

''ah Andrew I'm well thank you'' I lied.

''come in come in, I just made some jasmine tea. I hope you like it, cuz I do!'' Andrews says, happy as always.

I enter his apartment and chuckle at his beautiful collection of archaeological ornaments. I am always surprised to see all the new findings he makes, even at his old age. As I sit down a cup of tea is shoved in my hand.

''here you go, now let's have a talk shall we. You said you wanted some advice on a problem you had?'' Andrew said.

I look down at my cup of tea and gulp slightly. ''yes, I wanted to console you…you see I…can't sleep anymore''.

Andrew raised his eyebrow and tilted his head slightly. ''you can't sleep? Well why? Are you worrying about something?'' he asked.

''I don't know…that's why I wanted to talk to someone. I want to know why it is that I am feeling this way.''

Andrew seemed deep in thought as I looked up. I waited for him to say something while I sipped my tea. The tea was mostly sweet and had a great scent. I knew he drank this kind of tea for health problems, but I never bothered him with questions about it. The sweetness of the tea reminded me of luke…he really liked sweet things. I continued to reminisce about the past as Andrew suddenly stood up. I blinked and waited for him to say something.

''andrew…what is wro..''.I said when he cut me short.

''Hershel, I don't know what to say about your sleeping problems but I know the face you just made. The face of regret.''

I looked at him stunned not knowing what to say. Regret? But what was I regretting? I just thought about luke for a moment.

''I'm sorry Andrew but I don't know what you are talking about.''

He sighed and sat down. ''if you don't know it yet I can't help you. It's something you will have to figure out yourself my boy.''

I had a feeling he would say something like that. I wasn't pleased with the outcome as I left my mentor's apartment. I really hoped he could just tell me the answer. He did give me some sleep remedy tea. He did try to help…and he was right. I had to figure it out myself why I was feeling this way. Why I couldn't sleep at night.

* * *

_it's been a while since i last wrote something so be kind ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

PL. The inner smile

* * *

Chapter 2

_Hershel Layton_

I arrived at home, assuming I would be alone again but was caught by a surprise. When I opened the door, something or someone flew at me. It hit me hard and two slender arms wrapped around my neck. I had to balance myself before I could see who it was. I looked down and saw two big bubbly eyes and a beautiful smile accompanied by a golden apple.

''flora my dear, you're home already?'' I said.

''hihi yup, did ya miss me professor?'' she said giggling.

She was growing up so fast it brought tears to my eyes. I hugged her slightly for a moment.

''when did you get back? I thought you'd be in St. Mystere for another week.'' I asked.

''yeah I would but there was something I wanted to discuss with you'' she said while walking to the kitchen.

I could smell she was preparing dinner. When flora first started living here, she tried cooking. All I could say was….she tried. Eventually, after lot's of practise, she really turned out to be a great cook! Luke also really loved flora's cooking…  
I walked into the kitchen to be faced with a delicious meal.

''today we have filet mignon with mushroom-wine sauce served with mashed potatoes and a salad.''

It was hard not to start drooling at such a sight.

''it looks marvellous my dear, you have outdone yourself once again.''

''hehe…thanks professor, all for my hardworking daddy.''

She started calling me dad after Luke's departure. I know she does it to sooth my hart and I appreciate the thought. She still also calls me professor though but that's just the habit, and also when we are around other people. Flora's has become such a mature and beautiful girl and I hope she finds someone who is good for her and makes her happy. As we started eating I remembered her saying she wanted to talk to me.

''what was it you wanted to talk about my dear?'' I ask as I taste a piece of the filet mignon. It's delicious…

She blushed slightly and put her fork down on the table. I wondered what was so important she came back earlier from St. Mystere. I could tell she had been nervous about telling it to me.

''whatever it is my dear, you don't have to worry about anything. You know I support you in everything right?''. I had to reassure her it was going to be oke. I had to keep my promise of making her smile to her beloved father.

''well…it's about a boy'' she started.

I was just about to take a bite from the mashed potatoes when I heard the word…boy. A slight panic overwhelmed me. Was she in love? Did she want my blessing? Was she going to introduce him to me? Maybe I know him. When did she meet him? All those thoughts went through me, waiting for flora to tell me more about this…boy.

''a…boy ahaha…aha…well do tell me more about this…boy flora.'' I said trying to sound confident.

Even though I wasn't flora's biological father, I couldn't help but feel protective over her. She was so delicate…and here I was just thinking how mature she had become. I wished she were that cute little girl again that I met all those years ago in St. Mystere. The thought of her being with a boy that…was going to touch her….gives me goose bumps.

''you are not going to like what I'm about to tell you professor…so please promise me you won't be mad?'' she said, shaking slightly.

My nerves were building up. I was not going to like it…oh dear. I had to calm myself down. I couldn't be mad at her for falling in love with some boy. But I did have to consider other possible situations. What if there was something wrong with this boy? Maybe he is a criminal or someone with a bad influence on flora…I won't have that. He has to be good for her.

''I promise that I won't be mad, so could you please tell me?'' I said, trying to hide my possible anger.

She sighed deeply and drank some water. She seemed to be preparing for the worst.

''okay, will tell you about the boy, but first I have to tell you something else. The story of how I met this boy.''

It seemed strange to me why she wished to tell it like this but I nodded in understanding.

''you see…the boy I am talking about is…Clive. Clive dove.''

My mouth fell down in surprise. SHE WAS IN LOVE WITH CLIVE DOVE?!

''a few months ago when everything happened with the ''future'' and clive and all…I was so mad he kidnapped me. And then you told me he had gone to the Belmarsh(a prison in London beside the Thames) where you'd be visiting him every once in a while.''

That reminded me…I had to visit him sometime soon.

''I was so mad and frustrated that I just had to talk to him in order to calm myself. I went to see him…alone on day.''

I looked at her widening my eyes. I never thought she'd be so brave as to go to a well known prison alone.

''I told you I was going back to St. Mystere on that day…but I kind of lied. I was going to visit Clive and then go to St. Mystere. He was surprised to see me there…but he seemed happy. He said he wanted to apologize all that time for kidnapping me. My anger and frustration for him almost flew away immediately. He was so kind and sweet and apologized so many times that it was embarrassing.'' She said while blushing and smiling ever so slightly.

''he asked me that day if I could come by again. Therefore, I did, every time I told you I was going to St. Mystere, I visited Clive first. He was so happy every time to see me and I was happy to see him as well.''

It astonished me how happy she looked while talking about Clive like that. They didn't really differ in age that much so it's only logical that they would click. At first I did get a little mad, but seeing her so happy made me happy as well. Even though Clive was in prison I knew he had a good heart. He really felt sorry for everything he did.

''and what I really wanted to tell you today professor was…that I have fallen in love with him, with Clive. And I think he has fallen for me as well, he just has to.'' She said.

It seemed as though she would almost start crying if I didn't say something soon.

''flora…''

She looked up at me, as her eyes started to redden.

''I think that you and Clive fit really well together, and I'm happy for you.''

I don't think her golden apple had ever been brighter when I said that. She stood up from her chair and walked up to me to give me a hug. As I hugged her back, I felt small droplets fall onto my jacket.

''thank you dad, thank you thank you thank you thank you''. She repeated.

This day was slightly better than others were. I feel a little bit happier.

* * *

The next day we decided to visit Clive together. When we arrived at the prison Clive was living in currently, he was already waiting in the hall where all the prisoners could talk to the outsiders. He started waving the moment he saw us. He did seem a little surprised to see both of us together to visit him, but he didn't mind.

''Professor, Flora, how lovely to see you both here today.'' He said with glee.

Flora walked up to him and hugged him slightly. I could see Clive blushing as he hugged her back. He did seem to like her as well. We sat down at the table and started some small talk. All we really talked about was how life was outside of prison. Clive had been in prison for a little more than a year now. However, he still had four years to go…which was a long time. If the court had not decided that Clive had done the deed without intention, he would have had to sit in prison for 12 years. Luckily, his age was also a factor, because he was still so young. With a bit of more luck he could come out in three years on early leave.

''Clive there is something I want to ask from you, I already discussed it with the professor and I really want to know how you feel about this matter.'' Flora suddenly said.

Clive looked at me with an odd expression and shrugged his shoulders.

''sure, what is it.''

''well…ho-how do you…feel about me?'' she said, blushing furiously.

Clive looked at her for some time, turning beat red as well.

Flora looked to the ground and fumbled with her clothes, afraid to hear to answer. I looked at him and nodded slightly saying ''_you can do it''._

''well…flora, I re-really like you…and I th-think you're beau-beautiful a-and…''. Clive stuttered.

They were adorable. The only thing I could do was smile and wish them the best of luck.

''why do-do you want to k-know?'' Clive said.

''I think I'm in love with you Clive''. Flora said, suddenly so confident.

Clive smiled and took her hand.

''I love you as well, my little apple.'' He said lovingly.

* * *

Flora and Clive wanted to stay a little longer together so I left them to just the two of them. I was driving home thinking about what the future would brings to those two. I surely hoped Clive wouldn't fall back in his old ways. However, I think flora can bring out the best in him. That's the kind of person she is. I'm so proud, but also, so lonely. As I arrive at home the darkness greets me. I turn on the lights and clean up the kitchen from breakfast. Flora was so excited to see Clive, she totally forgot it. Once everything was cleaned up I made myself a cup of tea and started marking some tests. The later it got, the more boring it became. Eventually I stopped grading and decided to take a shower. Maybe the hot water streams could take away these nagging thoughts. The thoughts that were only growing darker and darker. It was almost summer vacation, which meant more time alone. Flora had told me today that she was going to St. Mystere once again. She did invite me to join her, but I respectfully declined. Clive had also been giving some time of leave, and was joining flora in her visit. I had no idea what to do in the vacation. Maybe I should go and visit some old friends, or maybe I should take a trip to some foreign country with archaeological findings. It all seemed so tiring. Everything had become tiring. I turned off the water and dried myself. The shower had not worked…my thought were darker then I wanted them to be. I sighed as I put on my pyjama. I looked at the clock and starred at it for a while. It read 01:31 am. It was late, but I knew I couldn't sleep. Tomorrow was Sunday, and I probably wouldn't have to do much. I decided to go downstairs and get a drink. Maybe some alcohol would help me get some rest in my head. I sat down on my sofa and closed my eyes. My thoughts drifted of the Emmy. Beautiful, sweet Emmy. I would kill to see that smile of hers again. After I finished my drink, I went upstairs to bed, hoping the sleep would befall me before 3:00 am. Flashes of yellow kept appearing before my eyes. They didn't stop….but I didn't want them to.

* * *

chapter 2! i just really wanted to keep writing hihi


	3. Chapter 3

PL. The inner smile

* * *

Chapter 3

_Emmy Altava_

I woke up and starred at the green ceiling above me. I sighed as I crouched my way outside of the tent. The sun was rising. The hills were silent, the way I liked to wake up the most. Just silence, nothing to wake me up except for the light of the sun and the chirping of the birds. I looked around to see if there was any form of life to find, next to the animals and myself. Thanks god, nobody around. This way I could eat my breakfast in peace. It isn't as if I disliked be around humans, but at the moment, I would really like some silence. I had travelled a lot recently, going everywhere and nowhere. The people I've met, the things I've seen, al so magnificent. A part of me longed for some sort of settlement. A place to stay and live the rest of my life with the people I love. But the other part wants to have more adventures, to see the world. Fly around in my plane and discover new places. The downside to the second part would be that I'm alone. Nobody to share these discoveries with. The joy of flying around thinking what your next meal will be. I sighed while I stuffed my face with some fruit and nuts. It was not much, but it was healthy. I cleaned the place and packed together my things. I put everything in my plane and got ready to fly. Suddenly a thought occurred to me. And it wasn't just a thought, it was more like a memory. A memory of Professor Layton and Luke Triton. Tears developed in my eyes at the warm memory. Luke's precious laugh, the professor's warm hands. Why was I suddenly remembering such events? What made me think of this. I guess I just miss them a bit…or maybe a lot. It's been so many years already. Three? Or maybe four? How could time fly by so fast? I started the plane and took off. I wiped away the tears in my eyes and tried to think of something else. It wasn't working…

* * *

_Hershel Layton_

The last week of school flew by and finally the graduation started. The senior students all received their diplomas and proudly showed them to me. The nagging feeling in my hart had grown only so much stronger, but I had to show these students how proud they made me. They really did. Some had struggled so hard to get here, and they made it. With some help after class of course. They all came by and thanked me for the past years they had been in my classes. Some even cried. All of them are such good students, with proud parents on the background, congratulating them. Some of the parents also came by to give their thanks. I surely hoped they would make something of their future. It reminded me of Luke…he was also in school now, learning every day. He did write me sometimes to tell about what he had learned, and new puzzles he had discovered. He was such a clever boy. One of the smartest I knew of that age. One day he will be all grown up, with some lucky girl by his side. When I thought of things like that, I would always tear up.

After the ceremony, I was caught up in the crowd of the teachers and moved along to one of their favourite bars. They said we had to celebrate the start of the vacation and the graduation of some of the students. A lot of them also complained about the students who didn't graduate and had to retake the year. I didn't really feel like joining them in their drinking, but I was left with little choice.

''Hershel take a drink, it's on the school's account'' one of my female colleagues suggested.

''yeah hersey, it's about time you loosen up'' one of the others said.

I sighed and took the drink they offered me. It was a simple rum and coke, something that I never really liked. It was too sweet for my taste. Nevertheless, it did get me drunk quite fast.

''all right then…here I go'' I said and took my first sip.

I knew that I shouldn't drink too much when I was feeling like this. It would only get me more depressed than I already was. And I never liked hangovers, but…who did anyway? After a couple of drinks, my colleagues really started to get tipsy. It was funny to see some of them doing and saying things they normally wouldn't. But it also scared me. I was afraid I was going to do the same, so I started drinking water. They called me boring, but I didn't care.

The last memory I would give them would be a sober one before the vacation. After a couple of more drinks, some of the colleagues started to get annoying. Asking me all sort of things, personal things, without stopping. I tried to decisively decline them, but the efforts were pointless. Eventually they got on my nerves and I called it a night. To pouted and protested when I left but I couldn't care less. They were the people I worked with, and I had to treat them with respect of course, but it is after all vacation.

* * *

I got home and threw my keys on the stand next to the door. I placed my jacked roughly on the hanger and stomped inside. For some reason, I was mad. Maybe it was the small amount of alcohol running through my vines, or maybe the annoying comments of my colleagues still lingering in my head, but something ticked me off real good. I walked to the bathroom and plashed some water in my face. I only got madder. I crouched down on the floor and screamed in my arms. Thank god, Flora wasn't home. I wouldn't be able to handle her right know, or even explain what was going on with me. I can't even explain what's going on with me to myself. After a while I stood up and walked to the kitchen. The anger still ran through my body like wild fire. I had a feeling I could strangle someone. Not that I would want to, I would never hurt somebody in that way. That's not very gentlemanly after all. But so wasn't drinking, and so wasn't getting mad at nothing. And so wasn't taking a knife out of the silverware drawer and looking at it, resisting to stab yourself with it….what was I thinking…

I threw the knife away and ran to my room. I closed the door shut and sat down on the ground. The only thing I could do now…was cry. I cried and cried until I couldn't cry no more. My head pounded so hard I thought it was going to burst open. My eyes were heavier then my whole being. I, kind of, stood up and crawled to my bed. I put my hat on my nightstand and didn't bother to take off my clothes. I'll just do that later, I thought. I half-wrapped my blanket around me and fell asleep soon after.

* * *

_Luke Triton_

I thought a lot about the time I had to say goodbye to the professor. It still pains me sometimes. I made a lot of progress at the school I attended, but I never really fit in with the normal kids. The first thing I noticed, when I first entered the class, was that I understood everything faster than all the other children did. They also spoke very differently, and they said I was the one with an accent. I didn't really care if they had an accent or if I was the one with an accent, we all speak English, so what's the big deal? Eventually they started calling me names, just because I could learn better than they could. I just wanted to make some friends…well, I do have friends. I have one friend that's two grades above me and of course, there is chunky. Chunky is the principals cat, and she sure is something. She is always gossiping about other cats and the schoolchildren. Hehe…I really like her. I tell the professor almost everything that happens here at school, except for the fact that they bully me sometimes…I don't want to make him worried over nothing.

It sure has been a while since I last heard from the professor. I hope he is doing oke. Tomorrow the summer vacation begins and I made it to the next grade! I'm so happy, and my mother and father are taking me to the zoo as a present. There's no place where I'd rather go. Well…maybe to London, to visit the professor. But I could never ask that of my parents. It's expensive, or at least I think it is. Maybe if I save all of my allowance I can go to visit him. I have to check! I'm dying to see him again.

* * *

_Flora Reinhold_

The trip to St. Mystere was a long one, but I was already used to it. I was sitting in the backseat of the bus that crossed St. Mystere on its way, hand in hand with my newfound love. I looked at him as he tried to peal an apple with just one hand and giggled.

''I don't think that's gonna work.''

He looked at me with a smirk and let go of my hand.

''yeah…should have tried this sooner, don't wanna cut myself.'' He said smiling.

I nodded and waited patiently for him to finish pealing the apple. He looked at me slightly confused and asked.

''what's wrong, why are you looking at me like that?''.

I giggled and took a hold of his arm.

''well first of all I'm waiting to get your hand back, and second, I want a bite.''

He blushed and presented the apple in front of my face, as if to say ''here''. I took a bite and smiled at the cute boy next to me. He also took a bite and stared out the window.

''will it be long before we arrive there?'' he asked while taking another bite of the apple.

''no it won't be long now, just another half hour or so.''

''ah..oke.'' he said and presented the apple in front of my face once more.

I took a bite and stared in front of me, wondering how the professor was doing. He had been a little off these past couple of weeks. Like something was wrong. But I knew he would never tell me, so I wouldn't get worried. I always did notice…but he tried to hide it anyway.

''I sure hope he can figure it out on it's own'' I murmured.

''what's that apple cheek?'' clive said mockingly.

I laughed and softly punched him in his stomach. He also laughed and looked at me smiling and blushing. I also blushed and put my head against his chest. It was so nice to just listen to his heartbeat. I felt a soft kiss on the top of my head, knowing it was him.

''hmm….you smell so good.'' He whispered.

I looked up to him and kissed him softly on the lips. It's a good thing we were the only ones on the bus, except for the driver of course. We stayed like that for a couple more seconds but eventually parted. The warmth of his lips lingered for just a few more seconds, and I didn't dare to open my eyes yet. Once I did, I saw two half closed eyes and a big grin. It was good that he could make me laugh. That's all I ever wanted. Just moments later, the bus driver said to us that we had arrived. Clive sighed and stretched his legs when we walked outside. He took a good look at the wall surrounding St. Mystere and nodded.

''seems like a cute little village.''

''it sure is.'' I said.

We retrieved our bags and entered St. Mystere's gate.


	4. Chapter 4

**PL. The inner smile**

* * *

Chapter 4

_Hershel Layton_

I woke up from the beams of sunlight shining down on my face. I rubbed my eyes and looked at the window. I had forgotten to close the curtains last night. Last night…what a night. I tried to sit up, but my body wouldn't let me. Everything started to hurt. I don't think I have ever felt this bad before in my life. I tried once more and succeeded. I looked down at my clothes to see that I was wearing the exact same thing as the previous day.

''of course…'' I said to no one in particular.

I took of my clothes and threw them in the laundry basket. I walked into the bathroom to wash my face and put on my bathrobe. I gasped as I looked in the mirror.

''what an old man…is that really me?'' I said to myself.

I sighed and continued the intended actions.

* * *

_Andrew Schrader_

The morning was once again beautiful as I trolled down the sideway. I was on my way to visit the park and look at the remarkable engravings on the fountain. My mind wandered to other places in the mean time, while enjoying the sun. I wondered how Hershel was doing. He looked so awfully tired when he asked for my guidance a week ago. I do hope he found the source of his problem. Maybe I should visit him sometimes soon. I nodded to myself and continued to stroll in the park.

* * *

_Hershel Layton_

I walked downstairs, knowing what was awaiting me in the kitchen. I stopped for a moment before entering the kitchen and sighed. What horrible thoughts I had last night. Why was I thinking like this? Is this supposed to be the solution to this puzzle of mine? No, it can't be. I have to think about the consequences. What would flora think? What would Andrew think? This isn't like me at all….I would never do anything like that.

''but what will take my pain away?''

I don't know the answer. I don't know how to look for it. It is as though my whole life…was about losing.

Losing things.

Losing loved one's.

I looked up and finally entered the cursed kitchen. And of course, there it was, on the ground. The knife I had thrown away, afraid. Afraid to go through with the intended action at the time. To pierce the weakened flesh. To take away that invisible pain, that was much more aggravating than any physical pain. I picked up the sharp object and gripped it firmly. I starred at my reflection on the silver ware and drenched in the silence of nothing. Eventually I placed it on top of the refrigerator. This way, I would have a hard time getting it, if I ever wanted to do something stupid again.

I made myself some breakfast and decided to go outside. Maybe the warm sunlight would do me some good.

* * *

_Flora Reinhold_

Our days together in St. Mystere were so wonderful. Everyone had been so nice to Clive, and they wished us the best of things in life when I told them he was my boyfriend. Matthew had fainted when I introduced Clive, but he still told us he thought we were wonderful together. Clive was enjoying it as well and could not stop saying how happy I made him. I was smiling and blushing all day long, revealing my birth marks to everyone.

At the moment we were eating and the mansion together with lady Dahlia.

''how are the croissants my dear?'' lady dahlia asked me.

''they're lovely'' I said with a big smile on my face.

''yes they really are Miss Reinhold'' clive beamed.

Lady dahlia giggled at Clive's remark and continued eating.

''so, what do you want to do today?'' I asked clive, who was stuffing his face with lemon rolls.

He coughed slightly while swallowing the last bite and turned his face back to me.

''maybe we could have a picnic or something?'' clive said.

''that is a wonderful idea clive. MATTHEW MAKE A PICNIC BASKET FOR THE CHILDREN'' lady dahlia shouted.

I chuckled awkwardly and the smiling lady dahlia but thanked her anyway. A shivering ''y-yes m'am'' aroused from the kitchen and we all laughed.

* * *

We sat down on the hill just behind the village, where the view was amazing. I looked at the village with delight and sat down on the cloth clive had prepared. We began eating the lunch Matthew had packed for us and enjoyed the sight.

''are you worried about something flora?'' clive suddenly asked.

I looked at him and tilted my head slightly. ''I don't know, why do you ask?''

He smiled and pinched my cheek. ''you are so adorable''

I blushed and rubbed my cheek. ''but seriously, why did you ask?''

''well…it's just that you drift off sometimes when someone's talking to you, and you look a little worried as well most of the time. I just thought…'' Clive said while taking my hand.

I smiled and leaned against his shoulder to place my forehead against his.

''why is it that you can look right through me''.

He also smiled and leaned forward for a kiss. The kiss was short but sweet. I sighed happily and pulled my head back.

''well…if you really wanna know, I have been worrying a little'' I said.

''why? Tell me'' Clive said.

''it's just…something has been bothering me about the professor…'' I told him.

''professor Layton? Why, is there something wrong with him?''.

''I think so, I just have this feeling something is the matter with him. He doesn't want to show it to me, I know that for sure, but he looks so sad all the time.''.

Clive frowned and looked at the sky.

''I wish he would just tell me what is wrong but he will never tell me at this rate.'' I said.

''maybe it is something he has to figure out himself?'' Clive asked.

''maybe…'' I sighed and leaned against him once more.

He kissed the top of my head and told me to smile.

* * *

_Hershel Layton_

The sunlight had not worked. The outside world had not worked. Seeing all those people, all those families and happy couples. It only made me more miserable. I decided to stay inside for the rest of the day and just read some books I had wanted to read. I knew I would finish them in a matter of days but it helped to get my mind of of things. After I would finish all of these books…I didn't know what would happen to me, what would happen to my mind. Would I go mad perhaps? Would I lose it completely?

I would have…if not for that letter.

After two days, when I had almost finished my third book, I received a letter. It was a light yellow envelop with a sweet scent. I had seen the handwriting on the envelop before…but where? I opened the envelop and pulled out the letter.

_To Professor Hershel Layton,_

_I write to you because I wish to know how you are these days. Are you well? How is that little rascal Luke doing? I always smile when I think about our adventures together. Those good old days, fighting against evil. Who would have ever thought it would turn out like this…_

_I write to you from the northern part of Germany, and I intent to travel some more soon. I am well and doing what I want to do the most. However, some trouble has grown in my heart you see, and I thought that maybe you could help me figure out what to do. Professor…I am in doubt. My mind has been clouded with making the right choice. Please help me._

_Should I travel the world alone, or come back to London and live with the people I love?_

_The address at where I am staying is listed on the envelop. I hope to hear from you soon. _

_Love,  
Emmy Altava_

I reread the letter so many times, and every time my heart jumped from excitement. Emmy…I had not heard from her since she left, and now she is asking me for advice. Advice that would determine if I would see her again. I had to think this through. I really wanted to see her again, after so many years, but I also had to consider her feelings. Consider the other decision. She wanted to travel the world. That was what she wanted most of all. I couldn't just think of my own happiness, I had to think of hers. That was what was most important.

* * *

_Emmy Altava_

I did hope the letters I sent had come through. It had been several days and I still had not heard anything. What if he moved somewhere else? No, that wasn't like the professor, and I did make some precautions to assure its arrival. I really want to know what he thinks before I make any rash decisions…

* * *

_Andrew Schrader_

I was surprised to find the letter in my mail that I was currently reading. Nevertheless, I was happy.

_To Andrew Schrader,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. It had been such a long time my old friend. How have you been? Discovered anything big lately? I am sure you have. I have been doing well. I have travelled a lot and seen so many amazing things in the world. However, I am unsure as where to go next. That is why; I have made my decision to trust my next destination to professor Layton. _

_I assume you still contact the professor often. I do hope my letter arrives at his doormat as well as this letter arrives at your place. If not, could you please ask him the following?_

_Should I travel the world alone, or go back to London to my loved ones. _

_I will await his answer at the address listed on the envelop. _

_Thank you in advance Andrew. I have always admired you and I look up to you as a father. Don't forget all the fun times we had together and keep on enjoying life to the fullest!_

_Love,  
Emmy Altava_

I whipped away the tears that had formed at the corner of my eyes and starred at the letter for a moment. If I had received the letter, I am sure hershel had also received his letter. What will he answer? I am very curious…

I should visit him as soon as I can to ensure he has received the letter.

* * *

_Hershel Layton_

It was as if the world was playing a joke with me. Why was I thinking like this? My mind felt like a wasteland…only graving for an out way. The letter that she sent was clenched in my fist. I had reread it over a hundred times now. I had screamed, cried, and laughed…everything that I felt. It came out like an outburst of emotions. Now, I just felt so empty. I held a half empty bottle of whiskey in my other hand and took a sip out of it. I was drunk…

I felt ashamed of my action, but it was the only other way I knew to soften my pain. The other way involved…a little more blood. It was late…the clock read 04:22. In just a few hours, the sun would rise again. That accursed sun…it was as if it laughed at me. Laughing and saying how pathetic I was.

I looked at the letter once more and reread it for the hundred and somewhat time. I could see it before me, Emmy coming back to London and seeing me in the state I was at this current moment. This embarrassing moment. She would be revolted. She would probably hate me…maybe it was a good idea to let her travel the world…that way she would never have to face me again. But…then I wouldn't be happy. I would never see her again. I wanted to see her…

I crawled in the corner of my bed and started to cry once more…

* * *

_i know, it is a bit heavy perhaps...but i like it this way :)  
don't be afraid to review, i would really appreciate it_


	5. Chapter 5

**PL. The inner smile**

* * *

Chapter 5

_Hershel Layton_

Every time I opened my eyes, the world seemed crueller than ever. I wished I would never have to open them again…but alas, such a wish was not for me to be granted. I didn't have the guts to do it anyway. My conscience would stop me before I could even try.

I would not have come out of bed, if it wasn't for that powerful knock on the door. Who was is? Someone who wanted to visit? Or maybe just the mail carrier…

* * *

_Andrew Schrader_

Luckily, I was able to get some free time and find my way to Hershel's place. Somewhere I felt nervous when looking upon his house. My gut told me something seemed to be horribly wrong. Was here something going on with Hershel? Maybe he didn't get the letter. That's why I was sent a letter as well. Emmy knew something could have happened o the letter, or hershel. He could have even have moved somewhere else.

I was happy that Emmy was and will always be a clever girl. I also wondered if he had already made up his mind, if he did receive the letter.

I stepped up to the door and knocked slightly. It was already five in the afternoon on a Sunday. He would surely be home. If not, I would leave some kind of message, or call him later. As I recall, Flora would not me home at this time. Hershel told me that she would be spending her vacation in her hometown.

No one answered the door. The feeling in my gut became stronger. Why wasn't he answering? Or was hershel really out? The weather wasn't really that great today. I knocked again, but this time harder. Again, no answer after a while. It seemed like a lost cause, but something in me old me I had to keep trying. So, I knocked again, this time with all my strength.

* * *

_Hershel Layton_

At first I wasn't sure if I should open the door. It could be someone unimportant, but it could also be someone who had major importance. If I thought about it…even the mail carrier was important to me. I could get a letter from Luke, or maybe another one from Emmy. I got out of bed but stumbled back. A hammering headache struck my head. I sighed and rubbed my temples.

''what a horrible feeling…'' I whispered.

It was probably just a hangover from last night, but my mental state made it so much worse. After a few seconds of regaining myself, I decided to stand up and open the door downstairs. I wrapped a bathrobe over my pyjamas and walked downstairs. I felt like throwing up at this point.

Eventually I reached the door only to hear another strong knock, companioned with a familiar voice.

''Hershel are you home? I need to speak with you''.

Suddenly I felt fright in my heart. It was Andrew. He would see me like this, like this mess. Should I really open the door? I couldn't just let him stand outside now could I? that wasn't very gentlemanlike. I opened the door, greeted by a pair of worries eyes.

* * *

_Andrew Schrader_

Finally, he opened the door, but the sight before me was something I would have never imagined to see.

''Hershel…my boy, what happened to you…'' was all I could say.

He looked to the ground and made a gesture for me to come inside. I walked past him and put my coat on the coat stand. I walked further into the house, into the living room to be shocked some more. I had never seen his house so messy before. And did I spot an empty bottle of whiskey in the corner there? Several books had been scattered over the floor, some closed, and some torn apart. Several pages of those books lay on top of his coffee table.

Whatever was wrong with him, it must have made him gone insane. I turned around and looked at the young prosperous professor he used to be. He was blankly starring at the ground, not making any eye contact with me. His hair was dishevelled and dirty, his fingernails slightly covered in blood and his clothes were probably his pyjamas.

''Hershel Layton, we are going to have a talk now, and I want to know what it is that is bothering you all right?'' I said firmly.

He still didn't dare to make eye contact.

''hershel…I need you to say something'' I said carefully.

* * *

_Hershel Layton_

I didn't dare to look at my mentor. Not like this, not in this state. My mind was overflowing with all sorts of evil thoughts. How could I possibly answer to him…

''Hershel… I need you to say something'' he suddenly said.

I had to say something…if not for myself than at least for Andrew. But what? What should I say? That I would talk to him, tell him about how I felt? That I was just drunk last night and was having a hangover? no….I don't know…

''I…I find it hard to say something Andrew'' I finally said.

I heard him sighing and waited for a responds.

''does this has something to do with that sleeping problem you asked me about the other day?''.

Of course…I totally forgot I had said that to him. I totally forgot he gave me his advice. I didn't answer. Another sigh.

''if you're not going to tell me what is wrong, I will just state my business. I have received a letter from your old assistant Emmy Altava''.

My eyes immediately directed at him when he said her name.

''Emmy…'' I whispered.

''yes Emmy. She asked me if I could make sure, you had also received your letter. Did you receive a letter from Emmy?'' he asked.

I nodded and took the letter out of my pocket.

''that's good news then. So, what is your answer on her question?'' he asked.

I adverted my gaze to the ground once again.

''I can tell you don't have an answer yet.'' Andrew said.

I nodded again.

''well…if you do make up your mind, let me know oke?''.

He walked through the hallway and took his coat. Before he opened the door, he turned around and looked at me.

''Hershel…don't do anything rash all right? I, as your friend, am here for you. Many people will get hurt if you do something to yourself.''

And with that, he left.

* * *

_Andrew Schrader_

I closed the door with mixed feelings. I had never seen him like that before in my life. He had always looked at the bright side of life, whatever struck him. I sighed and started to walk back to my home. I had to take some action…I had to make some phone calls.

* * *

_Hershel Layton_

It had been a few days since Andrew had come by. The face he made when he saw me was still stuck in my head. What was he thinking when he saw me like that. My feelings had not become any better. I couldn't say I had gotten worse, but better wasn't the word that fit either.

My stomach started to rumble as a sign I had not eaten for 26 hours straight. I didn't know what I would accomplish. Somewhere it just made me feel a little better. The misery from my body lightened the misery in my soul. I coughed, forcing me to sit up straight in bed. I think I will me sick soon. Probably tomorrow.

I had still not made up my mind about the situation with Emmy. I had put the letter somewhere out of reach. Not like it mattered, but it helped to put my mind at ease. I knew I had to answer her sometime soon. She was probably waiting for it.

I suddenly heard a loud knock on my front door. It was probably Andrew again, checking on me. I put on a clean T-shirt and some jogging pants. I walked downstairs to my front door. There was a small mirror in my hallway, which reflected my broken face. I looked at the door and trembled. I was nervous to see him again. Nervous to have to speak to him.

I had never thought to see the sight before me I was seeing as soon as I opened the door. A few arms flung around my neck accompanied with warm droplets of tears on my shoulders. Worried eyes examined my face and body. The sight of the familiar faces around me made my head spin…and the 26 hours of not having anything to eat was not helping either. The world turned black with a few worried screams on the background.

I woke up in my bedroom, and I felt someone holding my hand. The touch was warm and soothing. Who was it? I wanted to open my eyes, but couldn't.

'' I think he's coming to'' a female voice was heard.

''you think he will be all right'' a little boy said.

''of course he will be…now that everyone is here. I'm sure of it. Flora is making him something to eat as well. He looks as though he has not eaten in days.'' That was Andrews voice I heard.

The voices…they made me feel so…relieved? I don't know what this feeling is…but I want to keep this feeling, hold on to it. Please…don't go…

* * *

_Andrew Schrader_

I hung up the phone and sighed.

''that was the last one. Everyone will be here the day after tomorrow'' I said to myself.

I sure hoped this would help him. Help Hershel. I called everyone I knew that would sprint to his side the moment he needed them to. Some had to travel a little further then others….but they would be here. For him.

* * *

_Hershel Layton_

I had fallen asleep again but the sleep was so relaxed for the first time. I had finally gotten some rest. I woke up and could immediately open my eyes. I looked around but saw no one. Panic arose in me. was it all a dream? It can't be…

I started crying, but was interrupted by two familiar voices entering the room. And the smell they brought with them made my mouth water. The two faces looked up at me and started to smile.

''Good evening professor'' they both said.

I tried to wipe away the tears in my eyes, but they only produced more.

….My dearest apprentice and my lovely assistant were finally back at my side again.

''E-Emmy…Lu-Luke...'' I muttered out between my tears.

I felt their arms slipping around my waist and shoulders. The only thing I could do was hold their arms, hoping they would never leave again. The hug lasted for some time, and I heard more people enter the room.

I had stopped crying and was just enjoying the hug for some more time. I could hear Luke and Emmy crying silently as well.

''come on guys, can I hug him as well?'' I heard Flora say.

My dearest Flora. My sweet little girl. She was also back home. I missed her so much…

Luke exited the hug and whipped away his tears. A big smile grew on his face as he guided flora the begin her part of the hug. Flora walked to me and met my eyes. Tears also started to develop in her eyes as she began hugging me.

''flora…'' I whispered.

''dad…'' she said between her silent tears.

Emmy's face was still buried deep in my shoulder, not wanting to let go. I wanted to see her face properly but she refused to move up. I chuckled at the warm feeling in my stomach. How I had missed that feeling. I looked at the other people in the room to properly see who was there.

There was Andrew of course, smiling and crying at the same time. It must have been an emotional moment for him as well.

Next to him stood Clive, who was now holding Floras cooking. He was also crying slightly.

Behind Clive and Andrew stood Luke's parents and my friends, Clark and Brenda. They must have travelled to London together. They were holding each other tightly. Clark nodded at me and smiled. I smiled as well…and enjoyed this moment to the very fullest…

* * *

_Finally, he has found some help with his problems…or at least let's hope he does. Next chapter will probably be up next week. I try to upload things in the weekend. Please review! I would appreciate it! ^^_


	6. Chapter 6

PL. The inner smile

* * *

Chapter 6

_Hershel Layton_

After a while of crying, sighing and just enjoying this wonderful moment, we parted. Emmy finally showed her face and smiled at me. A warm feeling crept up to my cheeks and down my stomach. How I've missed them. How I've missed everyone. Flora sat down next to me on the bed and frowned.

''professor, when was the last time you have eaten?'' she asked.

I blushed and looked at my twiddling thumbs.

''2 days…'' I mumbled.

''what was that?'' she said, cupping a hand behind her ear.

''2 days'' I said clearly.

''my word Hershel, that's not very healthy now is it?'' Andrew said with concern.

I sighed and nodded. At the same time, my stomach made a growling sound. Luke giggled at the sound.

''well then, good thing I made you some porridge. You should feel at least a little bit better when you eat that.''

I smiled at Flora as I took the plate from Clive.

''you can't leave anything on your plate professor'' clive said and smiled.

''alright…thank you Flora…and all of you for being here'' I said.

''of course we are, we won't leave you alone professor'' Emmy said.

She finally said something. Her voice…it's been so long since I last heard it. The lovely sound of Emmy Altava's voice. I took a bite from the porridge, trying not to throw up. My stomach felt like it couldn't handle anything.

''I will also get you some medicine. Clive will you join me?'' flora said.

Clive nodded as they went for the door.

''we will be right back'' flora said as she nodded at Andrew.

I continued eating will looking at the people around me. I noticed the worry in Emmy's eyes. She had trouble looking at me straight. Andrew sat down on a chair next to my bed. Clark and Brenda had gone down stairs together with flora and Clive, saying they had to arrange a hotel room. Emmy sat next to me on the bed, folding her legs. I put down my spoon and sighed again.

''why are you all here…not that I'm not grateful or anything...'' I said quietly.

A moment of silence passed before Andrew finally answered.

''you see Hershel my boy; I noticed how you were going downhill. The last time I visited, you seemed…out of this world. I hoped that surrounding you with people you love, and who love you, would help you get out of this state.''

I remembered the last time Andrew has visited me. The shock in his eyes was still imprinted in my memory.

''you understand don't you hershel? You do have to tell us what is wrong with you.'' Andrew said.

What is wrong with me…? I knew there was something going on with me, but what? What exactly is wrong with me? What do I tell them? I looked down at the leftover porridge and stirred it quietly. For the past couple of months my mind has been drifting off. It was constantly worrying over small and petty things. For the longest of time, I blamed it on stress. However now, I'm on vacation, I should not have any stress right? So if that's not it, then what is it?

''we want to know…what we can do to help you'' Emmy said, almost whispering.

I wanted to give them an answer, but I had to figure out what was wrong myself first.

* * *

_Emmy Altava_

The last time I held him like this…it had been so many years. It was when we said goodbye…how I've missed him. I heard all the soft crying around me, recognizing the similar pain. I had no idea Luke had gone abroad to study. The professor must have been all alone…

After a while, we parted, as I sat down next to him. I had to organize my thoughts for a second. From the moment Andrew had contacted me about the professor's condition, I had turned off my rational thinking completely and hurried over to be at his side. Now that I'm sitting next to him, seeing him like this…I felt sorry for him. I also felt regret of pushing my selfish decision onto him. It's always easier to let someone else decide, but in the end it's still me who does it. This moment made me realise that. I realised the professor was talking and listened to what he said.

'' …and all of you for being here.''

''of course we are, we won't leave you alone professor'' I responded.

He looked up at me with a hint of surprise in his eyes. Was it what I said? Or was it because I said something in the first place? He looked at his porridge again and started eating. He looked like he had some trouble keeping it inside. That's what you get for not eating 2 whole days.

* * *

_Hershel Layton_

I finished my porridge and heard the door close downstairs. That probably meant that flora and clive were already back home. I heard footsteps coming towards my room and, as I suspected, flora and clive stepped inside the room. Flora carried with her a glass of water and some pills.

''here, take this. You will feel better'' she said.

''thank you'' I said and took the glass and the pills.

I swallowed them and tried to not throw up.

''don't spill all the good stuff professor'' emmy said jokingly.

I smiled at her wryly and lay back down on my pillow. I heard a conversation between Flora and Andrew, but they started to drift away. I opened my eyes once more to look to my side, where Emmy was. To my surprise, she was also lying down beside me and took a hold of my arm. She snuggled close to me and closed her eyes. I felt warmth grow on my cheeks as I studied her face a little closer. Her cute small nose, her long eyelashes, a fair skin, chocolate brown locks framing her face and full, seemingly soft lips. The urge to kiss became apparent. I restrained myself and closed my eyes.

''_no hershel…now is not the time to think about things like this'' _I thought to myself, and tried to concentrate on other things. Eventually the sleep hit me and I dozed off.

* * *

_Andrew Schrader_

Flora handed over the water and medicine to hershel as I watched him tying to swallow the pills. It was quite amusing to see the faces he made, considering he was always so composed and sometimes a little bit stoic. Flora walked over to my side and sighed.

''have you already tried to unravel the mystery of his problems?'' she asked.

''yes I have, but no case closed I'm afraid'' I said as I rubbed my beard.

She frowned at the now lying down Hershel. He was probably going to sleep. I wanted to call for Emmy, but I realised she had snuggled up to Hershel. I smiled at the two. They would probably fall asleep like this. I made a gesture to Flora to follow me outside to let them sleep in peace. She followed me downstairs as we sat down on the couch. Clark, Luke and Brenda made their way from the kitchen to the living room and sat down with us. Clive sat down beside flora in the meantime.

''well now that we are all here I would like to discuss what we are going to do next.'' I started.

''wait, where is Emmy?'' Brenda asked.

''she is upstairs with the professor, they fell asleep'' flora answered.

''she did have a long journey coming here'' Clark said, more to himself then to us.

We all sat in silence for a moment, thinking what to do next. Lost in thought I almost missed something Flora said.

''I think we should take care of him for a few days, until he feels better and then see what to do with everything else.''

''that seems like the best idea. We can't force him to tell us anything when he's feeling this bad.'' Brenda said.

''then that's decided, we will first take care of him until he feels better and we will see what happens next'' I declared.

''but what if he doesn't want to tell us what is wrong?'' Luke asked.

''yes I was wondering the same thing luke my boy'' I said and started rubbing my beard.

It was an old habit since I grew my beard out. Every time I had to think deeply about something, I just went straight for the beard.

''maybe Emmy can talk to him privately'' flora suggested.

''she does have an influence on him…'' I thought aloud.

''let's suggest it to Emmy and see what happens. One thing is for certain, we have to find out what is wrong with him'' Clark said.

* * *

_Hey there! It's been a while (sorry for that) the next chapter will be up sometime soon (I hope)  
hope you enjoy this chapter ^^ please review, I would very much appreciate it_


	7. Chapter 7

**PL. The inner smile**

* * *

Chapter 7

_Hershel Layton_

_Darkness…pain…alone…_

_Those words, those repeating words. My head, full of them. It feels as though it's eating me. It's eating me from the inside. Like a parasite._

_I open my eyes and see only darkness. No speck of light._

_I call for someone but no one answers. I touch around me for some consistency, but to no avail._

_I can't recall….when was the last time I was happy? When was the last time I was happy with myself?_

_I look around me again and begin to panic. Why? Why isn't anyone here? Why am I alone…?_

_''ANYONE PLEASE'' I call out, but my voice is silenced._

_I touch my throat and cry._

_Please…someone…rescue me…_

* * *

I woke up and jolted forward. The action made me lose my balance as I fell from my bed. I screamed slightly and rubbed my pained neck. I sat up straight and looked around.  
I noticed my drenched t-shirt.

''sweat?'' I asked myself.

I heard a soft groan coming from the bed and tried to stand up. I was surprised when I made out the figure under the blankets.

''Emmy…'' I whispered.

My former assistant seemed to be in deep sleep. I sat down on the bed beside her and starred. I wiped away the strands of hair in her face and smiled. A wave of relieve washed over me when I realised what I had just been dreaming and what the reality was at the time. I looked at myself in the mirror beside my bed and sighed. What has been appearance become lately. I look like I belong on the streets.  
I stood up again from my bed and walked over to the bathroom. I decided it was time to clean up and get dressed, with all the visitors over. I still felt a bit drowsy, and not completely fine, but I couldn't keep this up either.  
I noticed the door opening in my bedroom but continued with washing myself up.

''Hershel where are you?'' I heard Clark say quietly as to not wake Emmy.

I cleared my throat to make my presence clear and heard Clark's footsteps come closer. He opened the door and smiled.

''feeling better?'' he asked.

I nodded and smiled back. I looked in my bathroom mirror and stroked my cheek slightly.

''I should shave...'' I said.

Clark chuckled and agreed with my statement. The feeling from my dream still somewhat lingered in my mind, but I decided to not give it too much thought, as it would only make me feel more depressed.  
After I cleaned up and put on some decent clothes Clark woke up Emmy. She also cleaned herself up and we decided to go downstairs to enjoy the meal Flora was preparing. It smelled delicious…

* * *

_Emmy Altava_

I felt two hands shake my shoulders and tried to open my eyes. I had fallen asleep next to the professor, feeling comfort in being so close. I blushed and opened my eyes, expecting to see the professor.

''profe…'' I wanted to say, but I realised it was Clark.

My happy, blushing face changed into a frown.

''oh…it's you'' I said.

''nice to see you're yourself again miss Altava'' Clark said, slightly annoyed.

I grumbled at his remark and look into the room for the professor.

''where is the professor anyway?'' I asked.

''he is in the bathroom getting ready to go downstairs. You should do the same'' Clark said and turned for the door.

''fine'' I mumbled and looked around for my jacket and ribbon, which I placed on the chair next to the bed.

I would have been uncomfortable if they had been on when I went to sleep. I tried to reach for my beloved pink ribbon but due to uncoordinated hand movement, it had fallen behind the heater.

''damnit, stupid heater'' I said.

''watch your words my dear'' the professor said, coming out of the bathroom, fully dressed.

I grabbed my ribbon and stood up. I looked at him and smiled like a big idiot. It was just so nice to see him like this again, with his signature top hat.

We finally went downstairs as we were greeted with the sweet and somewhat spicy smell of Floras cooking. It was a good thing she turned out to be such a great good. I heard otherwise from Luke's letters when she first started cooking. I giggled and sat down next to Luke, who was talking to an ant it seemed. The professor was greeted with relieved and smiling faces when they saw him like this. Well…I did just have the same reaction upstairs.

''how great to see you like this again Hershel, all tidied up.'' Doctor Schrader said.

Everyone told him the same sort of things. Flora walked out of the kitchen with a cutting knife and asked Brenda to help her for a second. I would help her, if it wasn't for Doctor Schrader who was trying to get my attention. He was standing on the balcony and waved at me trying not to attract the professors attention. I nodded and walked onto the balcony.  
It wasn't very big, but big enough for two people to sit down and have a smoke, or something like that. Not that we planned on smoking or anything or…never mind.

''what's the problem Doctor Schrader?'' I asked curiously.

He sat down on one of the chairs and motioned me to do the same.

''when you were upstairs with Hershel, we all had a conversation on how to proceed with things.'' He told.

I nodded in understanding as he continued.

''we were unsure on how to proceed but Luke came with a first part of the solution. We were thinking of first taking care of Hershel until he feels better. At least to have enough strength to tell us what's wrong.''

I looked at the professor inside the living room and worried slightly. I surely hoped he would feel better soon, now with everyone here together he must at least feel better about that.

''and after that we thought that it might be a good idea for you to try talk to him.'' Doctor Schrader suggested.

''me? Talk to him? But what can I talk to him about?'' I asked.

Doctor Schrader sighed and looked at the few stars glowing far away in the sky.

''we thought he would tell you first something was the matter….you see Emmy, you are very important to him''.

I felt warmth creeping up to my cheeks and ears.

''but..what about Luke and Flora? Their also very important to him, and you as well…we all are'' I reasoned.

''yes we are, but still…you're special Emmy'' Doctor Schrader said looking at me directly.

I didn't know what to say now…I'm special to him? Why is that…I'm not special. I'm just a weird girl with strange obsessions. Not that he isn't special to me, of course he is. Very special.

''I will try. I will try to talk to him once he feels better, but if he doesn't respond to me we have to think of something else alright?'' I said.

''yes, all right thank you Emmy'' Doctor Schrader said.

We went back inside and sat down with everybody in the living room. Not much later Flora called everyone for dinner.  
We sat down in the kitchen as one big family to enjoy all the lovely things Flora had prepared.

''what you see here is one of the professors favourite; Japanese Curry with extra potatoes, a rich tuna salad with orange dressing and complimentary bread.'' Flora presented.

''and don't forget the tea Flora'' Luke beamed.

Flora gasped and flushed a bright red when she ran to the kitchen (she probably forgot the tea). Everyone laughed and waited for Flora to return with the pot of tea.  
Everything was wonderful, from the food and tea until the company and the atmosphere. We all enjoyed and laughed at some of the old stories that were shared. Even the professor told some small tales from the adventures he, and we, had encountered. He seemed to be enjoying it greatly, which brightened my evening even more.

The evening proceeded with many chattering and good times. No one brought up the professor his current state, no one even dared. They would ruin the evening if they would. For the professor also.  
I wanted to talk to him in private about a lot of things, but I knew it had it wait. I shot short glances at him for most of the evening, which were always met with his dark brown eyes. I was currently chatting with Brenda about some shops we had seen in London were we wanted to go sometime this week when we were interrupted by the professor.

''excuse me ladies, but do you mind if I but in for a moment'' he said in a low voice.

''of course not professor, what is the matter'' Brenda responded.

He blushed and straightened his hat slightly.

''well…I wondered if I could borrow Emmy for a moment''.

It was my turn to blush now, as I nodded and stood up.

''sure, be right back Brenda'' I said and walked off with the professor.

* * *

We entered a door, which led to a small office covered in books on the ground. Rosa would have been terrified.

''sorry for the mess Emmy, I haven't….been able to clean it...'' he said with a sober expression.

''that's all right professor, I'm sure you'll get to it'' I said.

He smiled slightly and gestured me to the red couch on the side of the room. We sat down and remained quiet for a moment.

''what was it you wanted to talk to me about professor?'' I eventually asked.

He cleared his throat and took my hand. I didn't know what to expect of this, but it felt warm and gentle.

''you see Emmy…there is something I've been wanting to talk to you about'' he said with a calm voice.

He looked at me straight in the eyes, making me want to lose myself and just fall in his arms. He opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something, but closed it again.

''yes?'' I asked.

''it's about the letter you send me'' he finally said.

The letter. I had completely forgotten about it.

''you wanted an answer quickly and I apologize for not answering at all'' he said while looking ashamed to the ground.

I chuckled slightly, feeling foolish myself.

''that's all right we can put that thing of to al later time'' I said.

''are you sure…?'' he asked hesitantly.

''of course, we have more important matters on our hands right know'' I said and nodded.

''alright…thank you Emmy…for being here and…coming back'' he said sadly.

I felt like he needed some kind of contact right know so I did the only thing I could think of.  
I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him close into a deep embrace. I felt his body tense up, like he didn't know what to do, but it only took a little time before he relaxed and finally put his arms around me to return the hug.  
we sat like that for a while, enjoying each other's company

* * *

_woop woop next chapter :D just a little bit of fluff between the professor and emmy. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review!_


End file.
